The Fire Dancer
by AmayaMoriko
Summary: Hello! This is my first Drabble of sorts. I think that I might continue this but I would like to know what you think so please give me some feedback! It's much appreciated. If I do decided to continue this, I'll actually put in a description of the story haha! Well ja ne!


A young man was shuffling across the cobblestone street, weaving through the bustling crowd of festival goers. The sky was lit up by many bright stars as the soft glow of torches and small fires made people dance around them in joy and liveliness; the air was full of rich foods, delighting music, and the sound of cheerful communication between joyful people. The young man walked at a brisk pace through the mass of bodies, not even caring to stop at a stand or even to chat with lovely ladies and drunk men.

The man was wearing a black traveling cloak, hiding all of his facial features but if you looked close enough, you could see the small shine of the lights reflecting off of his watchful eyes as they skimmed across the crowds and stands-although they didn't focus on any particular thing for too long. The sound of a different kind of music that was caught in the air currents had been, very gently, swept into the young mans ears. The young man slowly paused in his walking to listen to the soft yet fierce melodies that seemed to crash against one another in a beautiful yet strangled dance. After listening to the strangely wonderful tune for a few more seconds, the man turned to where the music was coming from.

He then felt a sudden, teasing jab of curiosity that seemed to be gnawing at the back of his mind and playfully whispering into his ears saying, _"Go! Find where the music is coming from. Doesn't it sound lovely? You know you have to~!"_ The man listened to a few more velvety strands of a chord before making up his mind and setting off down a smaller road to where the music was resonating from. He pushed past the people crowding the smaller street, his curiosity slowly taking control of him and making him hasten to find the source of the lovely music that had kept flowing into his eardrums and captivating him with every single strangled note.

The music was now even louder as he turned left down an alleyway. He could hear the more detailed, smaller chords that helped set the stage for the battle of rhythms. The man had began to walk at a brisk pace as the melodies began to move into a faster, low pitch frenzy while a slower, high pitched smoothness fought for control. The man had began jogging as his mind fully focused onto the music that was now blocking out the other sounds of the festival.

The man now realized he was close to finding the source when a big crowd had suddenly appeared before him as he turned into a sharp right. He stumbled slightly before regaining his balance and looking through the crowd to see if he could pin point where the music was coming from. Unfortunately for him, the crowd was too large so he couldn't exactly see where the music was coming from. Deciding that making his way through was the only option left, he set out on his goal, slipping through the herd of people who kept jostling him from side to side as he made his way to the front.

He could barely hear the cheering and applause coming from the people around him due to the sound of his own heartbeat racing in his ears mixed with the sound of the instruments that were playing the music. He could feel his heart beat speed up as he felt the heat of the people around him, the sweat dripping steadily down his forehead and back and the smell of the wood and charcoal being burned. He could also hear the sound of laughter, people chatting away into the night, clapping, the roar of the fire, the instruments being played sweetly and now that he focused, he could hear the sound of some type of jingling jewelry that was being shaken around in a distinctive, timed manner he knew all too well by now: the music.

 _'Is someone dancing to this music?'_ The young man thought to himself as he edged closer to the sound and to the warmth radiating from a large fire pit that he could hear blazing strongly. As soon as that thought crossed his mind, it seemed stupid. Of course there were people dancing all around him to the music, but it just wasn't the same. The jingling of the jewelry seemed more.. made for the music. Every single beat, every single strand of a chord, seemed to match with the jewelry. It seemed as natural as breathing in fresh air or blinking.

By now the young man was bewitched by this mysterious music that seemed to be beckoning him closer, wanting him to find out what it is- _what secrets it's hiding_ -but playfully moving away when he got closer to it. All the man could do was to obey to the demands of the music and be at it's mercy as the music lurked him into the depths of its harmony, just like a siren. That's it. The music was like a siren, calling out for him to come closer and closer with him being the poor traveler, bewitched by its soothing voice.

The man then finally- _finally_ -appeared at the center of the circle and found his breath taken away by what a sight he was witnessing. What had lay before his stunned eyes was a beautiful, bewitching sight that had him spellbound with just a small glance. In front of him was a good sized fire pit that was colored with beautiful shades of reds, yellows, and oranges. But that's not what had his breath halting in his lungs and making his heart skip a beat. It was what was in front of the fire, dancing around so smoothly and elegantly that it looked like it could put you in a trance just from looking for a few mere seconds.

The way the dancer had slowly twirled around made the beautiful shade of a blue- _a wonderfully dark, rich color, like the midnight sky: an inky mix of black and blue_ -triangular cloth with gold embroidery outlining the edges and small tassels with light, soft blue- _like the sky during noon with no cloud coverage_ -strands of fabric that was intertwined with the dark blue strands spin around in a elegant twirl. The colors seemed to mix and twirl together in a fancy dance of life and death or dark and light. On top of the see through cloth of the triangle was a mix of chains that fell to the right of their body, parallel to the cloth.

The chains were the color of gold and had many different kinds of smaller chains hanging downward like small shooting stars cascading through a clear night sky. The young man then found himself analyzing the marionette as he noticed that they were clothed in pitch black baggy pants that were tied around their ankles and around their waist. On their bare feet was beautiful golden anklets that had wrapped up over their pants to a few centimeters above their ankle bone in perfect circles.

As the young mans eyes trailed back up, he noticed that the dancer was twirling about again as the music was now coming to the rising action of the story that the musicians were creating. The music had sped up slightly and it seemed to be telling the story of a fiery love between two people as the young man saw the slim yet gently muscled stomach of the dancer and the fabric of their top as he moved his eyes up. The top that the performer was wearing had a strip of the sky blue color at the bottom of their shirt. The shirt itself was the same color of the pants-black-and there was a strip of sky blue around the bottom of each short sleeve and around the boat neck collar of the shirt.

On their arms, there was a stunning armlet that spiraled up their left arm; thin, dangly bracelets around both of their wrists; and a charming band of gold around their neck with a dark blue oval in the center, spreading from top to bottom of the choker. Wrapped around the performers shoulders was a long strip of cloth that was made from the same material as the triangle around their hips. The man then finally looked at the figurants face. The dancer had soft, silky looking black hair that fell in gentle, loose waves down the right side of their face with tinier stands dropping into their face only to be swept away as they spun around. The figurant also had a small crown of gold upon their head that almost dangled into the dancers eyes. It was then the young man noticed that the marionette had kept their eyes closed and that they also bore a dark blue mask with gold engravings around the edges.

He had also noticed that they had a small pony tail that fell to around shoulder length as they twirled around gently. The dancer had pale skin that seemed to glow upon all of the dark clothing and even from the light of the fire. The young man watched, no, _admired_ the young performer that seemed to be about a year younger than himself. The marionette twirled around the fire, making small jumps when the music rose then fell, gently swaying to the beat, and even twisting their body in a beautiful yet strange fashion. All the young man could do was hopelessly be captivated by the young dancer.

The song was, seemingly, about to reach the climax of the story: a loved ones murder, when all of a sudden, the dancer stopped in front of the fire then raised their arms and the fire had seemed to follow an imaginary command from the marionette because the next thing the young man knew, the dancer had pulled the fire around themselves as the fire had seemed to flow around the dancer as they twisted and turned in a chaotic and ruthless dance for vengeance. The young man found himself surprised at what the marionette was doing. The young performer was moving fire around themselves as easy and naturally to make one think they were dreaming it all. The young man found himself in awe of what may be the last pyrokinetic left in this world.

After the war, most of the pyrokinesis users-and all power users in general-were thought to have went extinct and it was extremely rare for people to see anyone that was born with powers, especially fire since it was declared one of the most dangerous. Because of this, most have kept their powers hidden and even hid themselves from society, but there was some of those who were unlucky and got captured then either killed or sold as slaves. ' _Why_ _is the dancer showing off? They'll get caught!'_ The young man thought before his attention was brought back to the dancer as they brought the fire up around their head then down and around their body. The song was now at the declining action of the story as the figurant slowly moved their arms and had the fire follow in a playful fashion. The marionette swayed the fire around themselves as the song was chaotically coming to an end and then sped up the movement of fire around their body as they twisted and turned in a lovely game of follow the leader.

The young man could feel the heat radiating from the fire that the dancer was spinning and swooping around with. He could hear the vengeful and decisive strands of the music beat away at his mind as the sweat had rolled down the back of his neck. He could hear the sound of people clapping along in time to the music. He could smell the sweat coming from people, the smell of meat being cooked and sweets in the air, he could also smell the wood being burnt by the fire and he could hear it's dying cracks and pops. It was all blurring together and becoming one: the sight of the beautiful dancer twirling as the fire followed them around obediently, the sound of the crowd, the smells in the air, and the feel of the sweat on his neck had all became one and the young man stumbled slightly as a small wave of dizziness passed over him.

But he kept his eyes firmly glued to the figurant, even if his sight became slightly blurry. The song was now coming to a deathly end as the fire grew more intense and hotter. The fire marionettes movements became more chaotic and yet, still kept a perfect timing and elegance to the music. The dancers hair snapped this way and that as the dancer whipped around sharply to face the crowd-to face him. Even with the performers eyes closed, the young man felt that the dancer was looking directly at him and only him. It made his breath hitch as he watch the dancer snap their head back to face the fire and weaved it around themselves in a stunning display of talent and fierce fondness as the song was coming to a close.

The young man felt his heart racing and beating strongly against his chest as adrenaline rushed through his veins. The young man could feel the vibes coming from both the music and the dancer: strong, fierce, and lively. Everything had completely covered and took control of his senses, making him just want to stay forever and watch this-the graceful marionette, the people smiling, the innocent laughing of a group of children playing around, the cheering of young men and women, and to hear this captivating song-until the end of time.

The song had ended with a great crescendo of rhythms and sound until it seemed to have burst open in one last cry of victory and sadness for their lost loved one as the marionette had fell to their knees with their head thrown back, facing up to the heavens in search for an answer with one arm wrapped around their flat, slightly muscled chest and their hand landing on a sturdy, muscular shoulder. Their other hand was above their head, reaching out to the sky in a seemingly desperate attempt to see their loved one again. The fire had been tossed up into the air and had seemed to explode in a fiery show before gently disappearing. The man heard the people around him clapping and cheering, a few people were even whistling in appreciation to the dancer while the performer was panting heavily with sweat running down their body and slowly soaking into their clothes.

The dancer dropped their hands into their lap as they brought their head to look at the crowd, smiling in just a way that made the figurant look adorable to the man. The dancer was grinning open mouth, teeth shinning a pearly white, at the crowd before the dancer opened their eyes slowly and searching the crowd, seemingly, looking for something-or someone one. The young man found his breath being stolen from him again as those beautiful eyes had settled upon him. The performer closed their mouth and smiled softly with blood filled cheeks while the young man was trying to remember how to breathe again.

The dancer had beautiful- _stunning_ -sweet blue eyes, like the heavens themselves were poured into the performers eyes. The marionette slowly stood up while keeping their gaze on the young man. The young man had no complaints looking into those, somehow, fiery pools of blue as the dancer dusted themselves off and reached out to the young man with a sweet smile being played on their lips as the crowd behind him pushed him to the performer while cheering loudly. As the young man was being pushed to the marionette, one of the people pulled down his hood revealing the sandy blonde hair that fell down to the left side of his head with his chest length hair tied into a braid while his bangs fell into his face, tan skin with freckles dotting his nose and cheeks and fierce dark green eyes.

The young man paid no heed to this as the musicians started up another song and the people around him began dancing together in pairs to the joyful beat. he man looked down- _he now noticed that the_ _dancer was a few inches short than him_ -as the dancers warm and gentle hands grabbed onto his own gloved ones before pulling him into an area to dance. The young man let himself be pulled along, not even a thought of pulling away crossing his mind, as the young marionette smiled up at him with those perfect lips and bewitching circles of blue. This is how the young man met the person who would change his life forever.


End file.
